


Plan Martin From Outer Space

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, marlas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why must everything happen to Martin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Martin From Outer Space

May was always such a perfect month in Fitton.

The weather was perfectly warm in the day. The balmy breeze bringing the sent of newly bloomed flowers and freshly cut grass to drift through the now open porta cabin windows and to the noses of the MJN crew.

It brought with it an even cheerier Arthur, his spirits surpassing the usual brilliant one that he held to extraordinary proportions, he declaring the season more than 'brilliant', right after autumn, summer, and the winter solstice.

It brought with it the same Carolyn, though with a hint more of patience for her pilots, and also for her husband's shenanigans of planned dates to the opera and his vegetarianism.

It also brought a bit of a new love in the air. One between a captain and a first officer, specifically.

Martin and Douglas had been seeing one another for the past couple months after a long while of unsaid words and longing stares.

Surprisingly to most, they had already said 'I love you' to one another. A month into their newly formed relationship and it had sorta just happened. They didn't really remember whom had said it first, but it didn't matter. After so long of wanting one another; it had just felt. . . Right. More than right, they'd both decided. It felt honest and true.

This warm day in May, Douglas had been giving Martin little looks throughout the day. A little smile here, a little eyebrow waggle there, Martin trying to grin secretly to himself, letting out the smallest giggle here and there, his head ducking back down to his paper work in an effort to cover it up. 

Carolyn thought it revolting.

Arthur thought it brilliant.

When mother and son had left in the evening, leaving the 'loving revolting pilots' to close up for the night; Douglas approaches Martin.

"Does sir have anything planned for the evening?" Douglas asks, hands landing on his shoulders, giving Martin a bit of a shoulder rub.

"Not especially," He sighs at Douglas touch, "Managed to find an upgrade to my flight simulator," Martin teases as Douglas' arms wrap around him, he not able to hide his grin, "Did you, did you have something in mind?"

"Come back to mine?" Douglas asks, placing a kiss on his temple, nuzzling his curls, "I may have put a pot roast in the slow cooker this morning. I need a skinny fellow that could use a stone or two to eat it."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I very much do," Martin hears the low chuckle in Douglas' voice, "I'll make it worth your while, you know." 

"Well, that flight simulator is rather tempting." Martin teases further, he losing his resolve as Douglas goes for his neck, lips dragging along his freckled surface in light kisses.

"I could always invite Carl, or even Karl, I suppose." He can absolutely hear the smirk in Douglas' voice, flushing at Douglas' fake threat.

"I-I'll get my jacket."

"I knew you would." He rumbles with a chuckle, smacking a playful wet kiss on Martin's cheek, causing Martin to yawp in indignation, Douglas laughing even further, 

"Come along, darling. I've made dessert as well."

"You're rather confident I was going to say yes."

"Yes. I rather was." Douglas gives him a wink, making Martin laugh as Douglas takes his hand, giving it a light peck as they begin walking out, locking the door behind them.

Hand in hand, they made their way across the car park, Douglas humming something softly as they went, Martin loving every bit of it.

Though. . . Something felt off. 

Very slightly, a constant thrumming of something, sticking to his skin, beginning to feel almost clammy.

It felt. . . Like a buzzing around him, the air positively charged and fluttering around his whole being.

Then suddenly -

Light. 

Blazing light, invading his senses, the glow invading his vision, blinding him, confusing him of everything. 

A pull in his stomach, his arms, legs, head clouding his every sense.

His feet left the ground, his whole body flying upward,  suddenly seeing the ground below, a terrified Douglas so far beneath him.

"MARTIN!" 

His name sounded so muffled against his ears, the sensation feeling as if he were too far underwater, Douglas looking to be repeating his name over and over again in a panic, the sound of his voice long gone as darkness begins to enclose around him. . .

All Martin could think of was, _"God, not again."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well. . . Forgive me for my title. XD; 
> 
> Anyhoo, I didn't want to add too many tags until after a couple chapters, just so I don't give too much away in the beginning. :)
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next to come shortly. :)
> 
> And if you wanna come say howdy, see some Marlas art and such; come and drop by my tumblr. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there. :D
> 
> ❤❤❤


End file.
